1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light emitting devices, packages or lamps, and more particularly to these devices having highly reflective properties for improved light output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED or LEDs) are solid state devices that convert electric energy to light and generally comprise an active region of semiconductor material sandwiched between two oppositely doped layers of semiconductor material. When a bias is applied across the doped layers, holes and electrons are injected into the active region where they recombine to generate light. Light is emitted from the active layer and from all surfaces of the LED.
LEDs can be fabricated to emit light in various colors. However, conventional LEDs cannot generate white light from their active layers. Light from a blue emitting LED has been converted to white light by surrounding the LED with a yellow phosphor, polymer or dye, with a typical phosphor being cerium-doped yttrium aluminum garnet (Ce:YAG). The surrounding phosphor material “downconverts” the energy of some of the LED's blue light which increases the wavelength of the light, changing its color to yellow. Some of the blue light passes through the phosphor without being changed while a portion of the light is downconverted to yellow. The LED emits both blue and yellow light, which combine to provide a white light. In another approach light from a violet or ultraviolet emitting LED has been converted to white light by surrounding the LED with multicolor phosphors or dyes.
LEDs have certain characteristics that make them desirable for many lighting applications that were previously the realm of incandescent or fluorescent lights. Incandescent lights are very energy-inefficient light sources with approximately ninety percent of the electricity they consume being released as heat rather than light. Fluorescent light bulbs are more energy efficient than incandescent light bulbs by a factor of about 10, but are still relatively inefficient. LEDs by contrast, can emit the same luminous flux as incandescent and fluorescent lights using a fraction of the energy.
In addition, LEDs can have a significantly longer operational lifetime. Incandescent light bulbs have relatively short lifetimes, with some having a lifetime in the range of about 750-1000 hours. Fluorescent bulbs can also have lifetimes longer than incandescent bulbs such as in the range of approximately 10,000-20,000 hours, but provide less desirable color reproduction. In comparison, LEDs can have lifetimes between 50,000 and 70,000 hours. The increased efficiency and extended lifetime of LEDs is attractive to many lighting suppliers and has resulted in their LED lights being used in place of conventional lighting in many different applications. It is predicted that further improvements will result in their general acceptance in more and more lighting applications. An increase in the adoption of LEDs in place of incandescent or fluorescent lighting would result in increased lighting efficiency and significant energy saving.
In order to use an LED chip in a circuit or other like arrangement, it is known to enclose an LED chip in a package to provide environmental and/or mechanical protection, color selection, light focusing and the like. An LED package also includes electrical leads, contacts or traces for electrically connecting the LED package to an external circuit. In a typical LED package/component 10 illustrated in FIG. 1, a single LED chip 12 is mounted on a reflective cup 13 by means of a solder bond or conductive epoxy. One or more wire bonds 11 connect the ohmic contacts of the LED chip 12 to leads 15A and/or 15B, which may be attached to or integral with the reflective cup 13. The reflective cup 13 may be filled with an encapsulant material 16 which may contain a wavelength conversion material such as a phosphor. Light emitted by the LED at a first wavelength may be absorbed by the phosphor, which may responsively emit light at a second wavelength. The entire assembly is then encapsulated in a clear protective resin 14, which may be molded in the shape of a lens to collimate the light emitted from the LED chip 12. While the reflective cup 13 may direct light in an upward direction, optical losses may occur when the light is reflected (i.e. some light may be absorbed by the reflector cup due to the less than 100% reflectivity of practical reflector surfaces). In addition, heat retention may be an issue for a package such as the package 10 shown in FIG. 1, since it may be difficult to extract heat through the leads 15A, 15B.
LED component 20 illustrated in FIG. 2 may be more suited for high power operations which may generate more heat. In LED component 20, one or more LED chips 22 are mounted onto a carrier such as a printed circuit board (PCB) carrier, substrate or submount 23. A metal reflector 24 is mounted on the submount 23, surrounds the LED chip(s) 22, and reflects light emitted by the LED chips 22 away from the package 20. The reflector 24 also provides mechanical protection to the LED chips 22. One or more wire bond connections 27 are made between ohmic contacts on the LED chips 22 and electrical traces 25A, 25B on the submount 23. The mounted LED chips 22 are then covered with an encapsulant 26, which may provide environmental and mechanical protection to the chips while also acting as a lens. The metal reflector 24 is typically attached to the carrier by means of a solder or epoxy bond.
Other LED components or lamps have been developed that comprise an array of multiple LED packages mounted to a (PCB), substrate or submount. The array of LED packages can comprise groups of LED packages emitting different colors, and specular reflector systems to reflect light emitted by the LED chips. Some of these LED components are arranged to produce a white light combination of the light emitted by the different LED chips.
Techniques for generating white light from a plurality of discrete light sources have been developed that utilize different hues from different discrete light sources, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,940, entitled “Lighting Device and Lighting Method”. These techniques mix the light from the discrete sources to provide white light. In some applications, mixing of light occurs in the far field such that when viewed directly the different hued sources of light can be separately identified, but in the far field the light combines to produce light which is perceived as white. One difficulty with mixing in the far field is that the individual discrete sources can be perceived when the lamp or luminaire is viewed directly. Accordingly, the use of only far field mixing may be most appropriate for these lighting applications where the light sources are mechanically obscured from a user's view. However, mechanically obscuring the light sources may result in lower efficiency as light is typically lost by the mechanical shielding.
In recent years, there have been dramatic improvements in light emitting diode technology such that LEDs of increased brightness and color fidelity have been introduced. Due to these improved LEDs, lighting modules have become available to further increase luminous flux output. Both single and multi-chip modules have become available, with a single-chip module generally comprising a single package with a single LED. Multi-chip lighting modules typically comprise a single package with a plurality of LEDs. These lighting modules, particularly the multi-chip modules, generally allow for high output of light emission.
However, the emitted light from the device chip(s) may be largely non-directional and non-uniform, which can negatively impact the emission and optical efficiency of a lighting module. Often, a light diffusion lens, light scattering particles, and/or phosphor particles are disposed over the chip(s) to assist in achieving more uniform light emission. A fraction of brightness can be lost when utilizing such means, largely due to back-emission from the emitter, or scattering and back-reflection of light from a light diffusion lens, light scattering particles, and phosphor particles. This back emitted light can be directed toward substrate portions that are not very reflective, such as portions covered by solder mask materials. This can result in a percentage of this light being absorbed, thereby reducing overall emission efficiency.
To redirect the back-emitted, scattered and/or back-reflected light, reflective materials have been disposed on the substrate of various light emitting devices. The reflective materials may be disposed on only portions of the substrate, or may be disposed as a reflective layer on the substrate. In other attempts to redirect scattered and/or back-reflected light, light-reflective, white printed circuit board (PCB) and/or substrate technology has been developed. The materials used for this existing technology are generally epoxy-based. Epoxy contains free radicals that may yellow during prolonged use and/or common fabrication steps known in the art, such as reflow soldering. Epoxy materials may also degrade in the presence of blue light.